Mina & Arty's Excellent Adventure!
by Ace A
Summary: Multiple crossovers abound as Minako and Artemis travel through space and time; in their hands (and paws) solely resting the fate of the world... god help us all.


> > > > > > **_Mina & Arty's Excellent Adventure!_**

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US...I think. Either that or Bill Gates owns it. Meh._

**Chapter 1 – Six Hours to Ragnorok**  
  
The pollen drifted by serenely over the picturesque landscape. The downy strands gently brushed the figure's smooth unblemished face; her golden sun- spun hair drifting lazily in the warm, lilting zephyr. Immaculate in a satin dress of purest scarlet – the angelic portrait stood amidst a field of unbroken lilies, her arms outstretched in invitation – and anticipation. Her expectation shared with the magnificent Adonis, clad in a white tunic, gliding toward on fluttering ankle wings of silver.  
  
In a voice dripping of chaste honey, the beautiful man embraced his love as he called her name, "Oh my beloved Minako-sama! Minako! _Minako!_"  
  
_"Minako! Wake up, you're late!"_ The non-cooperative blonde responded by grabbing the protesting moon cat and clutching him in a not quite dissimilar fashion to a death grip.  
  
"Hiro-sama!" she cooed, in her sleep, as her white furred advisor rapidly became a shade of blue. Artemis struggled valiantly, but his efforts were in vain. To think, he'd faced down Queen Beryl and Pharaoh 90 in his time; and this was to be his end: Smothered to death by an affection-starved Senshi of Love. It wasn't so much the dying that bothered him, as the expression of utter hilarity that would likely grace Luna's face at the news until well after she'd joined him in the afterlife, and began ribbing him then, there, too.  
  
He relaxed his efforts, as he accepted his unjust fate, when he found himself being edged closer to his inadvertent murderess' face. "Oh, Hiro!" Huh, what was she...?  
  
_::SMOOOOCH!::_  
  
"Ew, Artemis!" yelled the distressed, and frankly grossed out teenager, sitting up and tossing the subject of her ire off of her bed. "I've told you not to lick my face when I'm asleep." She made an unhappy expression, as her face pinched in on itself, as though she had bitten into a raw lemon. "I can taste the cat-food. Yuck!"  
  
Deciding to take a moment to appreciate that he wasn't going to be buried in a pizza box, Artemis, chose not to correct the young Senshi, and instead to bathe in the wonderful intangible substance that was oxygen. The moment having passed, the moon advisor was all business again, as he carefully leapt back onto his charge's bed frame. The cautious cat wisely stayed out of arm's length.  
  
"Ahem," Artemis feigned clearing his throat to gain his Senshi's attention. "Minako, you have to get up. The Inners are having at meeting at the Hikawa Shrine at seven o'clock. You can't miss it," he informed her. Disgruntled and blinking sleep out of her eyes, the blonde girl took a surreptitious glance out her bedroom window. Aah! It was still dark!  
  
"Artemis, what are you thinking?" she almost wailed, an Usagi-like shower of tears threatening to escape, "It's a Sunday!" The moon cat scowled.  
  
"Minako. The Sailor Suited Warriors for love and justice know neither night nor day; weekend or weekday! C'mon. If you don't get up the other Inners will be there before us." Suddenly, an idea sparked in the girl's sleep addled mind (having all the processing power or a 1950's Soviet Supercomputer, early as it was) as she beamed.  
  
"Well then. Guess I'll just have to join the Outers, won't I? There, that settles it," she concluded attempting to draw the blanket back over herself. The cat groaned. He did not need this at his age. Shaking his head, he sighed as he resorted to Plan B.  
  
Minako's eyes shot open as she heard the claws unsheathe. "Time to get going then," she enthused leaping out of bed. "You know what they say: 'The early bird is the one who's up first!' Don't want to keep Usagi and the others waiting!" Raising a feline eyebrow, Artemis thought the only way they could possibly keep Usagi waiting was if they never arrived at all.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh, I'm late!" groused a dashing Minako as she cringed at her digital watch's readout. The girl yawned irritably. Never a morning person, Minako seldom appreciated her advisor's methods of stymieing her dreamscape fantasies. She turned her attention to the sealed straw basket she held in her other hand. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Artemis?" The quadruped grumbled that maybe if she hadn't taken so long on her hair that they'd already have arrived. Ignoring him in favour of thoroughly expressing just how grouchy getting up at pre-dawn hours made her; Minako continued on her unrelenting zip through the Juban ward. She made good time toward what was in essence the Inner Scouts' HQ, her short yellow skirt fluttering in the wind.  
  
-----  
  
"Finally," mumbled a panting Minako, "we're here," she said under her breath. She may have arguably been the most athletic of all the Senshi, but that didn't mean she could scoot across town with impunity. Of course her slave-driver/advisor wouldn't have it any different. "Artemis," she muttered a little louder, "we're here. You can come out now." You lazy little furball, she added mentally.  
  
"Are the other Inners here?" he asked from within his basket. Her breathing gradually returning to its usual level, the blonde pressed a cool hand to her flushing cheeks. Scanning the area, Minako only saw two familiar sentries.  
  
"No," she replied, shaking her head, although her cat advisor couldn't see. "Just Phobos and Deimos. They look like they're standing guard," she noted absently.  
  
"Hmm," added Artemis popping his head from within its concealment. "The others must be inside. If Rei's ravens are standing guard, I'd expect that the others are likely in the Fire Room," he surmised.  
  
"Rei is casting a fire reading?"  
  
"Probably," muttered Artemis laconically. "And thanks to you not waking up when you should have, we're going to miss it," groused the white feline. Minako looked again at her watch. The display read 07:08. Amazing! That meant Usagi was less than ten minutes late, as the Inners wouldn't likely begin any meeting of import without their leader present. Shrugging at the unexpected turn of events, and not wishing to miss out on any more of the Fire Reading, if she could, the blonde Senshi of Venus raced into the Shrine. She didn't notice Yuuichiro rounding a corner and then staring after her in dismay.  
  
"No! You mustn't disturb them!" he cried in earnest. But Minako had already gone inside.  
  
-----  
  
Minako's pupils were assaulted by the shifting lights in the Fire Room; her eyes having great difficulty adjusting to the flame-illuminated chamber. The blonde squinted as she saw what she assumed were Rei and Grandpa Hino kneeling by the Sacred Fire, obviously performing a reading. Seeking not to disturb them, she thread lightly as she stepped further into the room, hissing, "Guys, where are you?" as she fumbled around uncertainly. She ventured a little closer to the turbulent flame, hoping it would illume the room enough for her to pick out the others. One could understand that the blonde girl was not expecting a crimson-eyed Rei to swing around and demand in a thunderous voice:  
  
**"INTERLOPER! WHO DISTURBS THIS SACRED RITUAL!?"**  
  
Let us take a moment to reflect on this situation. To fully appreciate Minako's reaction to this turn of events, one must objectively examine and critique the facts and circumstances leading to this particular happening.  
  
One: Minako, is for all intents and purposes, alone (Artemis counts as a mascot; not a companion) when she enters the room.  
  
Two: She's expecting the rest of the Inner Senshi to be there in a relatively well-lit area. This is not the case.  
  
Three: One of her best friends has begun screaming at her in a maniacal outrage - in a booming bass voice, no less.  
  
Four: Said best friend's eyes are on fire.  
  
Five: Minako has a squealing ball of hair attached to her bare thigh by really sharp, curved claws.  
  
Six: It's really dark.  
  
Seven: She's a sixteen-year-old girl.  
  
I don't think that after this analysis, many would begrudge Minako her right to do just as she does:  
  
_"AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!"_  
  
-----  
  
"No, I'm too late!" exclaimed Yuuichiro, as he threw open the doors to a sight from a nightmarish amalgamation of the X-Files and the Benny Hill show. Rei was in spiritual battle with the formless shade that concealed the chaos sprite's true guise. That the creature could maintain the illusion despite the young miko's efforts did not boost Yuuichiro's confidence that Rei would be victorious in this duel. Grandpa Hino lay comatose beside Rei, a thin stream of froth trailing from his mouth. All this occurred while Rei's friend Minako ran in frenzied circles about the mystically warring pair, while trying to bat a particularly dogged cat from her person in between screaming,  
  
"Rei's possessed! Rei's gonna kill me! Waaah!" The surreal bizarreness of what lay before him paradoxically seemed to shock the shrine apprentice back into lucidity. He quickly took action. He couldn't directly help Rei, but he could take her mind off of protecting her vulnerable Grandfather, as well as the distraction of the Shinto priestess' wailing friend. With a calmness he didn't truly feel, Yuuichiro coolly strode into the stygian war zone and gripped the passing blonde firmly by the shoulders. This allowed him to remove the feline who expecting the halt no more than the girl.  
  
"Get out of here, Aino-san! Rei-san's battling an evil spirit and she needs all the advantages she can get. That means no distractions! Go, now! I'll take care of Grandpa Hino," he commanded in assured tones. The stunned girl nodded dumbly and took the chance to leave the room. For a moment.  
  
Rei's in trouble!? Battling an evil sprit? Needs all the advantages she can get? I think I can help with that, thought the formulating blonde, as she activated her communicator, selecting the 'All-call' mode and bellowed authoritatively down the line.  
  
"Everyone! Why aren't you at the shrine? Rei's in big trouble! Get here as soon as you can. Venus out." Without a moment's hesitation she held her henshin stick aloft and called out "Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!" A flash of brilliance initiated her transformation into the Pretty Sailor Suited Warrior of Venus. After an impressive lightshow, the Senshi of Love strode confidently back into the shrine. A wide-eyed Yuuichiro passed her, bearing Grandpa Hino in a fireman's carry.  
  
-----  
  
Damnit, the creature was matching her stroke for stroke! She should have been more than enough for it, even if it was a direct vassal of a 'god' itself. That that god was now bound didn't affect the spirit's power enough to any degree to hope she could defeat it quickly, now that its seal had been broken. But from where was it getting this extra power? She was a natural adept; the Shinto priest who had originally sealed the being away a decade ago hadn't been near the proficiency and strength she currently possessed. What was it that...? She paled as the creature cackled malignly at her. She eyed the sparks fizzing between its insubstantial fangs... Oh no. Rei fought back a scream of frustration as she realized that even if she transformed into her Super Sailor Mars form, her struggles would be worse than futile – they would feed the beast. She felt exhaustion coming on. If she was right - and she was – the spirit would try to possess her as soon as she was subdued.  
  
The raven-haired girl began to feel lightheaded, as her spiritual and physical reserves ran dry. Her head seemed bowed in defeat as extreme fatigue took her. The creature's illusionary guise grinned.  
  
"Oh yes," it sang. "You'll do well for a very interesting time." It hovered over her prove form, as she breathed raggedly; bristling in frustration. "Now don't resist dear," he chimed. "It will only hurt that way, yes?" He cooed softly as the girl growled defiantly. "Don't worry, pet. This won't be too painful." He hovered above her and the glamour dropped and he prepared to inhabit the girl. "We'll do well for each other, yes?"  
  
Rei stared balefully up at the Nordic dress of the dwarf that levitated above her.  
  
"I don't think so, you detestable little wretch!" she announced. The short figure grinned a toothless smile, and hummed as his particles seemingly dissolved, ready to integrate themselves into the girl's soul. He snorted angrily as he met the spiritual barrier the girl had desperately erected. His face turned cold when a second attempt was similarly blocked.  
  
"Well, pet. If I can't have you I suppose its time to -"  
  
"CRESCENT..." Rei's features instantly contorted to smugness, as the dwarf's gnarled features frowned curiously.  
  
"What...?"  
  
**"BEAM!!"  
**  
"Ooomph!!" Rei allowed herself a sigh of relief that Minako had forgone the traditional introductions. Without looking, she instructed her benefactor,  
  
"Venus, capture him! Quickly!" The dwarf sat up from where it had slammed into the shrine wall, and quickly steadied itself.  
  
"Hah!" he mocked. "You think you can cage me?" he asked Venus in a sing- song voice. "When your better never stood a chance? Just stand aside and I'll take my pretty girl askance. That way nobody has to get hurt, no?" Venus however wasn't paying attention to the spirit's line of speech, busy as she was summoning,  
  
"VENUS..." He guffawed, and sniggered,  
  
"Do you really..."  
  
"LOVE-ME..."  
  
"...expect that thing to..."  
  
**"CHAIN!!"  
**  
"Gargh!" he squealed as the former Sailor V's energy links enveloped and locked the overconfident sprite in place. "What do you think you're doing? Let me go, or I'll..."  
  
Ignoring the little beast's protests, Venus quickly secured the chain in her right hand, and promptly moved over to Rei, who was beginning to sit up, Artemis attending at her side.  
  
"Are you alright, Rei-chan?" She asked with unquestionable concern. Propping herself up with Venus' assistance, the dark haired girl latched onto the blonde with a heartfelt hug. Rei smiled tiredly, as she glanced over at the complaining and struggling figure, still secure in Venus' control.  
  
"I am now, Mina-chan," she breathed. "I don't know what he'd have done when he couldn't possess me. Thank you." Minako returned a smile that said _Aw shucks, 't'weren't nuthin'_. Rei then turned furious eyes back to the prisoner. "And you," Rei snorted derisively. "I'll bet you never counted on the Senshi of Light showing up, now did you?" She smirked, as the dwarf's eyes grew wide at that affirmation.  
  
"Rei, what is he?" asked Artemis. She leaned tiredly on Venus's shoulder, and produced an ofuda – a spiritual ward - from her priestess' robes.  
  
"I'll tell you, Artemis," she exhaled, "right after I exorcise the little bastard!" The dwarf's eyes shone with fear as he saw the marks on the piece of paper the girl he'd come so close to possessing held before her. "Yeah, that's right," she answered the preternatural being's unasked question. "I could only reseal you before. But now with Venus' help," she shared a grateful smile with the girl, "I can send you straight home to Papa." The dwarf began to struggle in earnest, eliciting a sinister grin from the miko. "And while I understand your boss is a fun guy in small doses, I hear you wouldn't want to live with him." Her eyes narrowed coldly, "Especially not forever," then closed.  
  
Rei began her familiar chant, intoning "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen." The ward in her hand sprang to life. "This is a 'special' ward just for you," the priestess announced balefully. She stepped forward toward the wild-eyed captive, ofuda held aloft, **"Akuryou taisan!"  
**  
"Rei-san, you're okay!" cried Yuuichiro as he swept earnestly and loudly into the room. Sailor Venus turned at the commotion, for less than a second; just one second, reflexively relaxed her hold on her chain. It took less than half of this for the dwarf to slide backwards, avoiding the worse than deadly ward, and a conveniently sliding out of his snare as well.  
  
"NO!" screamed Rei. "Don't let him escape! Venus!" The blonde Senshi had already summoned a second Love-Me Chain, which was snaking its way toward the fleeing dwarf, who had nowhere to go. Too late, thought the Shinto priestess angrily.  
  
"Too late," snickered the now insubstantial dwarf. He was standing in the Sacred Flame! His fading visage turned to Rei. "Too bad," he sang, "we could have been good for one another, yes?" The translucent image blinked as another ward was flung at him. It disappeared in the flame. "Hah, what good did that do?" he gloated. "I'm not here anymore, no?" His barely visible eyes narrowed sadistically. He sang to himself, "Now's the time for me to have fun, maybe you still born, when I get done?" he latter half was directed at everyone/cat in the room, and was the last thing the being uttered before it completely vanished in flame.  
  
"Quickly, we haven't much time!" pleaded the exhausted Rei to her companions. Venus realized she'd need to speak frankly with Rei without Yuuichiro present.  
  
"You," she said indicating the shrine apprentice, "go take care of the Head Priest. I'll look after everything here." Loath to leave Rei's side when she was obviously in so much distress, but quite simply unable to disobey one of the Senshi, he bowed his head and left.  
  
The door secured behind him, Minako turned to the shrine maiden. "Rei-chan, what on earth's name is going on?" The black haired girl took a steadying breath.  
  
"It's pretty complicated, and I haven't got time to explain it all to you before the Way closes." Minako heard a distinct capitalization of the word. "But I can explain everything you need to know when you're on the other side."  
  
"The other side of what?" asked an intrigued Artemis. She lifted up the ward, to show that the top third had been ripped away.  
  
"The Flame." I think I'm going to begin to dislike capitalizations, thought Minako.  
  
-----  
  
"Now just jump through," instructed the weary shrine maiden. No longer in her Sailor guise, Minako anxiously said,  
  
"But the others will be here any minute, Rei-chan. Shouldn't we wait?" Rei shook her head.  
  
"No can do, Mina-chan. The Way will only allow for one to go through, and the Flame will only part for me. And I can't go through and hold it open at the same time." Not to mention, I'm dead on my feet, admitted the miko to herself.  
  
"But wouldn't one of the others...? I mean, Usagi's -" With great effort, Rei pulled Minako face to face.  
  
"No. Not one of the others. You. You're best suited to this job, Mina- chan," she smiled as Minako brightened a little. She wore a sneaky grin when she added, "Plus, you'll have Artemis with you, so there's nothing to worry about." Two instantaneous cries of:  
  
"I will?"  
  
"She**_ will_**?!" erupted at the same time. Artemis frowned, "But I thought you said that only one..."  
  
"Mascots don't count," grinned Rei, while Artemis' eyed bulged at being classified as such a thing. Why, he was an integral component of the Sailor Senshi! They could never get along without him. Now, here was hoping that nobody realized that this situation was kind of entirely due to he misremembering that the day's meeting time was 7am instead of the actual 7pm. Grumbling, he allowed himself to be placed back in the basket and into Minako's waiting hands. Rei's voice turned solemn, as she handed the strip of paper – the power coming from which was palpable – to the blonde girl. "Six hours, Mina-chan. Have you set your watch?" The girl nodded. "You must press that strip to the chaos sprite's forehead before six hours – anywhere, or any when – pass. That will bring both strips back here to the center strip I hold. Do you understand?" Another nod. "_Do not_ lose that strip, Mina-chan, or you and Artemis will be lost!"  
  
"Don't worry," she replied with a strange confidence. "I'm ready for this." Artemis seemed decidely less enthusiastic.  
  
"There isn't a chance that even if we succeed we'll be stuck, is there Rei?"  
  
"Don't worry Artemis. Once you seal it with the strip, you both should rebound straight back to the shrine." Artemis' eyebrow rose dubiously,  
  
"_Should_?" With a surreptitious wink at Mianko, Rei answered,  
  
"Well, admittedly there's a slight chance that you could be stranded wherever you ward the sprite."  
  
"How slight?" asked the anxious feline. With feigned nonchalance, the fire Senshi said,  
  
"Oh, no more than forty...forty-five per cent." The two girls were presented with the rare sight of Artemis actually paling. Minako patted his head reassuringly.  
  
"Hey, let's not count all our chickens before we get going, okay Artemis?" The cat and shrine maiden shared a sweatdrop. She hefted Artemis. "Ready, partner?"  
  
"As I'll ever be," groused the white feline.  
  
As Rei motioned with her arms, the Flame parted, and Minako, without visible hesitation stepped into fire. The shrine maiden nodded assuredly.  
  
"Go show that little creep what the Senshi of Light can do."  
  
As the figures of the mini-skirted blonde and the blue-eyed cat gradually faded beyond translucency, the shrine door bust open. In, poured the Inner _and_ Outer Senshi, as well as Tuxedo Kamen. Pluto quailed at the last vestiges of Minako's image in the Flame.  
  
"No! Rei, you shouldn't have let them go!"  
  
-----  
  
A confused Rei was quickly surrounded by the Inner Senshi, all-inquiring about her health. Begging them off a moment, the Senshi of Mars asked what she meant, and for once, Setsuna was forthcoming. The weight of the world seemed to rest on her shoulders as she explained. "The chaos sprite alone could have caused damage. Horrible damage," she clarified.  
  
Setsuna sighed and continued, "But regardless of his actions, all the Senshi were fated by Queen Serenity's wish on the Ginzuishou to be reborn at this time. There was nothing he could have done to stop it.  
  
"But with Minako and Artemis out there, things are different. They have the potential to cause a paradox. A paradox not only complex and intricate enough to free that sprite's...that thing's master at his source, but to destroy everything we've worked for. It's even possible he planned it this way. If that were to happen...now..." Rei's eyes were wild. She looked at Usagi, a new understanding dawning on her.  
  
"We can't let that happen," insisted the fire Senshi. The oldest Senshi heaved a defeated sigh. It was already too late... Feeling decidedly left out of Mars and Pluto's tête-à-tête, Sailor Jupiter asked,  
  
"We can't let what happen?" Mars looked questioningly to Pluto. Pluto nodded. Mars knew, so that meant that there was no protocol from her future self that forbade the sharing of this information. Rei looked concernedly around at the assembled Sailors.  
  
"Are any of you familiar with Norse mythology?" There were nods from Luna, Mercury, Neptune and Kamen. "Then you should know the story of Baldur and Loki." There were several confused nods, as Rei decided to explain for Usagi, Makoto, Haruka and Hotaru's benefit.  
  
Long ago there was a 'god' called Baldur, who had a prophetic dream. Baldur's rather morbid dream was that he was going to die. Frigga, his 'goddess' mother, decided to protect her kind and gentle son from danger." Rei paused. "Remember that these myths were told and written a_ long_ time ago. Age and a bit of sexism can change things dramatically." The others nodded, and the miko continued. "Baldur's mother traveled the world asking every living and non-living thing not to hurt Baldur, and they all agreed, because Baldur was loved by pretty much everyone. Thinking it harmless, Frigga overlooked the unassuming mistletoe plant that grew just outside the kingdom.  
  
"When it became apparent that Baldur was now seemingly invincible, a curious god called Loki ascertained Baldur's weakness. Loki took some mistletoe and fashioned it into a sharp dart after joining a large gathering of gods. They were all throwing things at Baldur, laughing at his invulnerability. Loki approached Hod, Baldur's blind half brother who wasn't playing the game, and tricked him into throwing the deadly dart at Baldur. The dart struck Baldur in the heart, and killed him." The shrine maiden paused for effect.  
  
"Woah," breathed Jupiter. "Angsty."  
  
"That's not the half of it," warned Rei ominously. "Frigga was understandably upset and Loki was eventually captured by another god, Thor. He was imprisoned in a deep cave and bound by unbreakable iron chains."  
  
"That's not so bad," frowned Usagi. Rei cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You didn't let me mention that this cave was inhabited by a poisonous serpent that constantly dripped it venom onto Loki's face." Sailor Moon winced. "The horrible spasms of pain he'd go through were supposed to be the cause of earthquakes." Impatiently following the story, Uranus interrupted,  
  
"That's all well and good, Rei, but what has this got to do with Venus and Artemis?"  
  
"Let me explain," huffed Rei. "These myths are based not entirely on legend like most, but on a lot of truth. Like I said, time and sexism can change a lot of things. This all happened during the Silver Millennium." Ami and Mamoru's eyes widened in understanding. The Senshi of Ice asked,  
  
"Rei-chan, Frigga was Queen Serenity, wasn't she?" Rei nodded as a chorus of questioning began all at once. Pluto, who had stayed out of the conversation, restored a semblance of calm to the gathering. Makoto took advantage of the lull to pose the question,  
  
"So if Frigga was the Queen, that means Baldur...?" Rei nodded, and finished,  
  
"Was, and is, Princess Serenity." All eyes turned to Sailor Moon. She slowly fell to her knees. Tuxedo Kamen approached her, a laid a comforting arm on her shoulder.  
  
"It all, right, Usako. That all happened thousands of years ago."  
  
"No it's not alright!" cried the leader of the Senshi. "Everybody thinks that I was a guy! WAAAHH!!" Needless to say, sweatdrops abounded.  
  
-----  
  
After de-transforming, and calming Usagi with the promise of ice-cream, the others discussed the situation at hand. A frowning Haruka questioned,  
  
"So does this mean that Beryl was Loki?" Rei shook her head, as Ami suggested,  
  
"I think that Beryl was Hod," Rei's nod confirming it. Haruka looked skeptical. "Think about it. Hod was blind, and Beryl was blinded by the promise of power. But just like Hod, was only reward by the death of a sibling for his actions."  
  
"Ami-chan, I wouldn't exactly call the relationship between Beryl and Serenity that of siblings," commented Luna from her perch. Ami rolled her tongue inside her cheek and answered,  
  
"Not literally of course. But Beryl was from earth and Serenity represented the Moon. By ending the Silver Millennium, Beryl destroyed a sister of Earth in the Moon Kingdom." Mamoru added,  
  
"There was no gain in attacking the Moon Kingdom; no conquest. Just destruction. Beryl truly was blinded." He turned to Setsuna, who was her usual reticent self. "Metallia was Loki?" To his surprise, she shook her head. He thought furiously for a moment. "That would mean that Metallia was... the mistletoe dart?" he finished uncertainly.  
  
"Very good, Mamoru," sighed Setsuna. As the implications set in, Haruka was first to conclude,  
  
"That means this 'Loki' was another person altogether. Another player capable of manipulating Beryl and even _Metallia_..." As the import sunk in to those present, she added, "But why? Who was he? What had he to gain?" The Senshi of Time grimaced, this alone enough to capture everybody's attention.  
  
"He did it to amuse himself," she answered, with more than a trace of bitterness. Ami elucidated for the other's benefit as Rei had earlier.  
  
"Loki was the Norse God of Fire and Mischief. He was a notorious prankster and his trickery often had far-reaching ramifications. They seldom resulted in any good." Setsuna nodded. As assembled group boggled, Makoto growled,  
  
"Are you saying that the fall of the Silver Millennium, that all those deaths, all that misery was all caused just for this guy's entertainment? He's responsible for untold misery and he did it all just for the _hell of it_!?" The others were practically seething at this point, too, when Makoto asked Setsuna, "Tell me that bit about the venomous snake was true?" To everyone's astonishment, Setsuna grinned sadistically.  
  
"Oh, it's true. Maybe not in form, but in result." Usagi gulped at the chill in her voice and hugged Mamoru close. Ami frowned, and began,  
  
"If that's the case, how would..." She blinked, and cocked her head, looking with uncharacteristic intensity at the Senshi of Pluto. "_You_ were Thor, weren't you?" Setsuna smiled proudly.  
  
"Who said I still am not?" There were assembled gasps, but none from Haraku, who spoke loudly,  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Revelations, gotta love'em," she said dryly, and then impatiently noted "Once again people, I fail to see what any of this has to do with Venus and Artemis."  
  
"The thing," spat Rei, "that I was resealing is a direct servant of Loki. Its modus operandi is to cause enough chaos and mischief to create a paradoxical situation – a hole in reality - that its master can take advantage of and escape its prison." She scowled unhappily. "I was resealing it. You see, it actually been around ever since whenever Loki was first imprisoned." With a look to Setsuna, she continued, "I'm assuming that that wasn't too long after the fall of the Silver Millennium," and the Time Senshi nodded. "But it only has a finite amount of time on earth. Just one day." Staring off into space she finished, "That's all it needs." The others murmured amongst themselves for a moment when Michiru asked,  
  
"But what could it possibly do in one day that would be disastrous enough to cause a paradox?"  
  
"Nothing," answered Rei, and then amended humorously, "unless he happens to have several dozen hydrogen bombs up his sleeve." Her attempt at humour was met with several strained gulping noises. She blushed embarrassedly and went on, "The chaos sprite can however travel through time, essentially with impunity, to cause chaos at key events in time. These will build up and cascade causing the paradox Loki needs."  
  
"I think I'm beginning to appreciate Setsuna keeping so much from us about the future," mumbled Ami to herself. Setsuna smirked at that.  
  
"The great priest," compared to most, Rei commented mentally, "that sealed it ten years ago ascertained that the chaos sprite had already spent eighteen hours at various points in the history of earth. I was attempting to reseal its ward when all hell broke loose in here, and it escaped."  
  
"If it can travel through time, why doesn't it travel back before the Silver Millennium and warn Loki about Thor...er, Setsuna?" asked Mamoru with a wince at his faux-pas.  
  
"It can't travel to a time before it existed," answered the green-haired Senshi. "And that isn't its only limitation." Rei nodded, as Setsuna confirmed a suspicion of hers. The brunette added,  
  
"Nor can it travel to any point beyond Ragnorok."  
  
"What's 'Ragnorok', Michiru-mama?" questioned the until now silent Senshi of Saturn. The aqua-tressed water Senshi frowned and answered,  
  
"If I recall correctly, Hotaru-chan, 'Ragnorok' is the Last Battle. It's supposed to take place right after..." Her eyes widened. "Right after Loki frees himself from his prison and...And leads the forces of death and evil against the...the 'gods'. Oh my..." she breathed. Those unfamiliar with the tale were rapt with anticipation, while those who knew it were making the same connections Michiru was. "And after Ragnorok, the world will begin anew...under a resurrected Baldur..."  
  
"Crystal Tokyo," several voices breathed simultaneously.  
  
"Exactly," confirmed Setsuna. "Loki's escape will herald the beginning of Ragnorok." Several people began to speak at once. Setsuna however, silenced them in that effortless manner that only she seemed to possess. "No. It can't be stopped. No force in heaven or hell can prevent it. Loki will escape. The only question is when." She looked Usagi in the eye. "I **know** when Ragnorok will end. There is no ambiguity in the matter, unless I myself directly create a causality paradox. I assure you all that that isn't going to happen." Everyone present blanched at her stoic look. "This was always the case as long as I was the only scout that had access to the Gates of Time. But now," she looked about, "thanks to this whole mess, Venus is out there and has completely circumnavigated the Gates. And thus my influence."  
  
"So what you're implying," began an angry Rei, "is that we should have let that thing go free?!" She asked incredulously. "When you just helped explain what will happen if it frees Loki?!" Setsuna stared back impassively. Then she took a deep breath as though stealing herself.  
  
"I know how some of you feel about me; that I'm a cold, calculating bitch." Usagi and the other blanched except for Rei who held firm. "But that creature was never a direct threat to Crystal Tokyo. Thanks to your thoughtlessness in sending Venus in its pursuit, you have endangered everything." Rei was fuming, and Usagi curled even tighter into Mamoru's embrace. The shrine maiden bristled,  
  
"You said yourself that you know when Ragnorok ends. But how about when it begins?" Setsuna's face atypically betrayed a hint of doubt. "I knew it! For all we know Ragnorok might not begin for centuries, and you'd just happily let it commence tomorrow?" The Time Senshi replied in even tones,  
  
"Yes, I would. That way there would be no threat to Crystal Tokyo. Are you not a Senshi? Crystal Tokyo should always be your priority."  
  
"Screw priorities!" swore Rei. Ami and Makoto balked. "If Loki were free, Ragnorok would begin tomorrow. Y'know, 'Ragnorok'? The big freeze? The freakin' apocalypse!? You know how many deaths we could prevent if we postpone Loki's escape? Even for a few years? Of course you do! And I'll bet you don't - "  
  
"Rei, that will do." interjected the calm voice from an unexpected source. Everyone save Setsuna stared at Usagi with disbelieving eyes. "It what you say is right, Mina-chan is out there now, and there's nothing we can do to prevent that, right?" Rei nodded, open-mouthed. "Then all we can do is help her as best we can, and hope she succeeds." The others nodded deferentially.  
  
"Couldn't," came the tentative suggestion from the Senshi of Neptune, "couldn't Setsuna travel back and prevent all this?" All eyes turned to the Time Senshi.  
  
"If I did that, I would create the causality paradox I mentioned. So, no. That's out of the question." Pondering, Haruka, posed a question.  
  
"Could we not just bring Venus and Artemis back? I mean, as in right now? Before they can affect anything?"  
  
"Which would cause Loki to be freed," added Rei hotly.  
  
"But _could_ you do it?" insisted the short-haired blonde. There was a pregnant pause in the chamber. Eventually, Rei shook her head.  
  
"No. Not without both other pieces of the ofuda." There was a silence as those present warred within themselves as to whether that was a good or a bad thing. The miko declared "And I wouldn't even if I could, regardless." She glanced at faces in the room, despairing at the indecision she saw there. Her own nascent despondency was washed away when she spied Usagi. The Moon Princess had a look of satisfaction on her face, an expression that said, 'I'm proud of you, Rei.' If there had been any doubt in the young shrine maiden's mind that she was doing the right thing, it would have vanished with that wonderful affirmation.  
  
Breaking the heavy silence, Makoto concluded, "So, basically, what we're saying is that not only is Sailor Venus currently in a situation where a single misstep could lead to the destruction of Crystal Tokyo," there was nervous shuffling all round, "but that Mina-chan is all that stands between us and the end of the world?" There was a rustling sound as the several collars in the room found themselves being abruptly loosened.  
  
"No," answered Rei succinctly. Makoto sighed in relief. "Artemis is with her."  
  
The room shook from mass facefault.  
  
-----  
  
A few minutes later found the Senshi and Mamoru bowed before the Sacred Flame, Rei at the centre of the semi-circular arrangement.  
  
"Are we going to get to talk to Minako-san, Rei-san?" asked the little Senshi of Silence from her kneeling position, between her de facto parents. The shrine maiden smiled, her dark eyes glittering above her eerily glowing ofuda fragment.  
  
"Any second now, Hotaru-chan. Minako traveled through the Flame and it takes a little time to establish a connection. For the last ten minutes, Mina-chan and Artemis have been someplace else on Earth."  
  
"In the past?" queried Ami. Rei pursed her lips indicatively to those who knew her.  
  
"No, the little creep was still weakened from having to fend off both of us. When he escaped he wouldn't have had enough energy for anything but a physical jump." She raised an eyebrow, "Plus, there's also the fact that you're all here."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Chiba. The brunette indicated the pulsing strip she held in her hand.  
  
"This keeps me linked to Minako and," she spat, "the chaos sprite. If they had traveled back in time, and altered the timeline, I'd have been unaffected. But the rest of world, including you guys...would have changed."  
  
"How so?" he asked.  
  
"Ever heard of the 'butterfly effect'?" He nodded as did most of the others, comprehension dawning. "In fact, only Queen Serenity's wish and the power of the Ginzuishou would have ensured that any of you were born at all." She glanced at the others, ensuring she had their undivided attention. "That was why Setsuna," she said in reference to the only absent Senshi, "was so angry that I sent Mina-chan after him. Despite the consequences of the sprite's actions, nothing it could have done could have endangered Crystal Tokyo. It cannot travel back early enough to prevent Serenity's Wish. Nor does it have the ability to interfere in Time (in Minako had been present, she'd have cringed at the capitalization) once its twenty-four hour mission of freeing its master is complete."  
  
"Are you saying, Rei-chan," interjected Ami, "that regardless of the chaos sprite's machinations – even so far as releasing Loki – the Senshi, and thus Crystal Tokyo were always fated to emerge?" The priestess nodded. A thoughtful Michiru added,  
  
"But with a Senshi other that Pluto 'out there', the situation is altered drastically, correct?"  
  
"Right," agreed Rei. "A Senshi has enough innate power within her to create chaos beyond anything that little beast could hope to." She grimaced as she recalled something distasteful. "That's why it tried to possess me." The assembled girls' eyes shone with concern.  
  
"Rei," began Luna, "are you...?"  
  
"I'm fine. Mina-chan rescued me," she smiled, and the others mentally praised Venus. "He never knew what hit him," the miko said with satisfaction. "The sprite derives it powers from its master. You should remember that Loki is essentially a 'dark god'. While the creep was able to turn my own fire against me, Minako's Light powers were the perfect weapon against him.  
  
"That's why it had to be Mina-chan that followed him. If anybody else had pursued him... he could have possessed them, and there would have been no uncertainty that Pluto's fear would come true. But Minako is protected from him, and Artemis has particularly strong mental defense against mind- control, so he's safe, too." Luna scoffed silently at that.  
  
"But if possessing a Senshi would help him so much, why not just possess one of us in the past, or the future?" asked the Senshi of the Sky.  
  
"One word;" answered Rei of Haruka, "Pluto. She's likely been protecting the Senshi from that thing all this time." The Outer Senshi nodded. "But, she wouldn't be able to help any of us if we were outside of her jurisdiction, which Venus currently is." She paused for a breath. Heck, explanations were exhausting!  
  
"As it is, to endanger Crystal Tokyo, the little skulk would have to have to manipulate Minako into a situation wherein she actually helps his efforts." There were several worried glances exchanged as the Inners especially recalled the blonde Senshi of Light 'taking care' of them while they were all disabled from Esmeraude's evil flu. That wasn't to say that Minako caused chaos per se, but rather that she inadvertently heralded it.  
  
Not missing the concerned looks, Rei grinned, "Don't worry. That's why we're here. We'll help her bring down that pint-sized creep, while not destroying time as we know it in the process!" Luna winced. Rei really needed to work on her motivational speeches.  
  
"But like you said Rei-chan," mentioned Makoto, "even if Mina-chan doesn't, er, annihilate existence," Luna cringed and decided that once all this was over, she'd have to have a good chat with all the girls. "Won't any changes she makes in the past affect all of us?"  
  
"They would have, had they traveled straight into the past Mako-chan. And as soon as they do you'd have all be affected. However," she intoned confidently, "the seals I've placed at the Shrine's entrance will protect anyone within from alterations in the time stream."  
  
"Is that really possible?" asked an incredulous Ami.  
  
"It is when you've spiritually linked the seals to a ward that happens to be connected directly to the source of the change," answered the girl. "For the next six hours at any rate..."  
  
Michiru was about to ask what she meant by that, when the ofuda fragment in Rei's hand burst into incandescence. "About time," muttered the shrine maiden. "Mina-chan? Are you there?" she questioned anxiously.  
  
_"Rei-chan!"_ cooed the disembodied voice. "_This is so cool! I can hear you now. I thought the silly thing was broken."_ The others stared woodenly as the peppy voice of the Senshi of Venus seemed to originate from the Sacred Flame.  
  
"I told you it would take a few minutes for the connection to traverse the distance. Are you okay, Mina-chan?" she asked with genuine concern.  
  
_"Yep! Hey Rei-chan, are the guys all there?"_  
  
"Yes, there all here, Minako-chan. I'm going to concentrate, and focus on my fragment of the ward now. In a moment I'll be able to locate the other piece and discern what our little fugitive is planning."  
  
_"Oh, okay. Hi everyone!"_ Before Rei could say anything, most of the girls chorused,  
  
**"Hi, Mina-chan!"** Rei rolled her closed eyes, and concentrated intensely on the strip of enchanted paper in her grasp. She felt the connection pass through Minako, and realized that the girl was still in Japan, near another Shrine, actually. The enlarged energy sought out the final fragment, fused as it was to the ignorant chaos sprite. _There_ it was! She felt its presence. Now, just a little bit of focusing to determine its intentions...  
  
"Oh, Mina-chan, you're so lucky!" loudly gushed Usagi from beside her. Beads of sweat appeared on Rei's crown. Those present noticing the perspiration (everyone but the Senshi's leader) backed away imperceptibly. "I wish I got to travel through time, like you!" Fighting off the near- irresistible urge to yell 'You already have, meatball-head!', Rei battled to maintain her focus... There...  
  
_"Thanks, Usagi-chan!"_ chimed the ghostly voice._ "This is going to be **so** neat!"  
_  
In Minako's defense, she wasn't physically in the room, and had no way of seeing the vein bulging in Rei's forehead. Usagi, on the other hand...  
  
"I know!" agreed the odangoed blonde. "I'm so jealous! I wish I could -"  
  
"What part of '**concentrate'** do you not understand?!" angrily demanded a fire- eyed Rei. Chin quivering, Usagi sought refuge in Mamoru's embrace, wailing,  
  
"WAAAH! Why is Rei so mean to me!?" Gritting her teeth, Rei initiated activation of her subconscious 'Usagi-filters' (anybody who resided within the vicinity of the Neo-Moon Princess long enough needed to develop these to maintain a respectable level of sanity), and sought focus, once again. Only to be interrupted by,  
  
_"Rei-chan, can I say something?"_  
  
"Minako," near wailed the Senshi of Fire.  
  
_"Pretty please? It's really important!"_ pleaded the incorporeal blonde. With a weary sigh, Rei mumbled,  
  
"Okay. But only because it's important."  
  
_"Thanks, Rei-chan. Everybody, Artemis says 'hi'!"_ Rei's face fell into her hands as everybody chimed back,  
  
**"Hi, Artemis!"**  
  
These were going to be the longer six hours in history...  
  
-----  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
-----  
  
So, what do you think? I feel this definitely has some potential. This chapter is actually going to be quite atypical of how the others will likely pan out. Things will be taking a decidedly lighter direction later.  
  
The later chapters will chronicle 'Mina & Arty's' misadventures through time and space. Expect a lot of crossover action as our duo become acquainted with or encounter the gangs from Slayers, AMG, Inu-Yasha, and several others. Can you guess where they've ended up first? ;)  
  
Some terms:  
  
Ofuda – a paper ward  
  
Miko – a Shinto priestess

Ginzuishou - The Silver Crystal  
  
I'm pretty confident that Rei isn't actually a priestess yet in the series. If that is so, consider this an AU where she is.  
  
Also, I'm aware I took some liberties in my recounting of Norse mythology, mainly leaving out a lot of stuff that doesn't fit into the whole Asgard = the Moon Kingdom idea.  
  
Anyway, that said, please take the time to leave a positive, negative or neutral review. I don't at all mind criticism. If it helps make the story better, then fire away. My ego could use a battering anyway.

C&C Please!

Ace A


End file.
